


Stiles Hoodie Headcanon

by LittleRoseTrove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles' hoodies are symbolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoseTrove/pseuds/LittleRoseTrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Stiles' hoodies (and their colors) have a slightly deeper meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Hoodie Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> I had some thoughts over on Tumblr about Stiles' hoodies and the meaning behind their colors. And if you notice in canon, this totally happens. Okay, not exactly how I explained it, but just go with it and be happy like me. (Pardon my abuse of italics and commas.)

Okay, but what if.

Stiles has his signature red hoodie, right? He’s had it long enough - had to grow into it honestly, that it’s the perfect softness and feels like it’s made specifically for Stiles. Yes, he knows that sounds a little ridiculous, it’s a hoodie after all, a very pliant and forgiving material, yada yada. Whatever, it was made for him. 

But this shade of red is the  _exact_  shade of Derek’s eyes, at least when he was an alpha. Total coincidence. Well… Perhaps on a subconscious level Stiles finds another reason to love his red hoodie. He and Derek, they’re not - they’re not  _friends_  exactly. But they’re something. Saving each other’s lives all the time can do that. 

As much as Derek likes to reiterate that,  _no Stiles, this isn’t a fairy tale, I’m not the Big Bad Wolf_. Stiles loves to press it, loves to tease doesn’t he?  _Sure big guy_. Stiles has seen the side glances, he’s caught Derek looking at the hoodie, even when it’s been tossed over a chair. 

But then Cora is sick, she’s  _dying_. There’s nothing else for it, of course there isn’t. Derek makes a sacrifice for those he cares about, those he loves. He gives up his alpha powers (so easily, no hesitation) in hopes of saving his sister. And it works. It works. 

Derek, he’s still a “Big Bad Wolf,” just with different colored eyes. Blue. 

They’re not - they’re still nice. Honestly, Derek’s eyes are still beautiful in any form. Derek may not like  _what_  the blue represents, but Stiles get’s it, he doesn’t blame him. Stiles doesn’t mock or look down on the choices Derek had to make. Life has thrown a lot of shit at Derek, you know? Stiles, he understands. 

And Stiles, he has other hoodies, come on, it’s a staple in his wardrobe. They’re  _practical_ , no matter what Lydia says. And maybe, maybe Stiles starts to gravitate to his blue hoodies. Oh his red hoodie will always be his favorite, it’s a defining feature and all that. But. Blue is nice too. 

It’s not like Stiles was  _trying_  to find the exact shade of blue, that’s ridiculous. He just happened to find it on discount at a second hand store no less, and it’s in excellent shape. It barely seems worn, so you know, it’s perfect for Stiles to “break in.” It’s whatever. 

And if a certain broody wolf takes notice that yeah, maybe Stiles is wearing blue more often (a very specific shade of blue), well. It’s no big deal. 

And - and Derek is smiling, a small private thing. Okay that’s, that’s something. That’s…

Stiles smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> You can [reblog this headcanon](http://littlerosetrove.tumblr.com/post/132750466005/okay-but-what-if-stiles-has-his-signature-red) over on the Tumblrs.


End file.
